1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an animated display with a moving figure, and more particularly to a motorized display allowing the figure to balance on, and continuously travel around, a rigid track. The display may be mounted on a vertical support, or may be supported on a flat surface. In one application, the display can even be supported on the trunk of a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animated displays have entertained adults and children for generations. Displays with moving figures are particularly enjoyable, and can be made even more exciting by requiring the moving figure to be balanced.
Animated displays having balancing toys alone are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 70,850 (Humans) discloses an automatic tight-rope walker toy. A rod connects the body of a figure to a wheel or pulley grooved to run upon a cord. Cranks attached to each end of the axis of the wheel or pulley are attached to the feet of the figure to give the figure the appearance of walking when the wheel or pulley rolls along the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 849,280 (Stevens) relates to a mechanical wheel-rider toy. To rotate the wheel, a spring (either a coil spring or an elastic material) is wound about the wheel axle by rotating the wheel. The toy is then placed on a smooth surface and, after being started by hand movement, is let go. Thereupon, the toy rolls forward driven by the tension of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,492 (Eakin) relates to an animated figure mounted on a wheel. The animated figure is attached to the wheel so as to appear to be pedalling as the wheel rotates. An actuating apparatus includes a circular table permitted to wobble by the action of radially disposed springs. A "rotary spider" mounted beneath the table supports the table with radially disposed arms of different lengths for wobbling the table as the spider is rotated. If the spider is rotated at a uniform speed, the animated figure mounted on the wheel and having a frusto-conical wheel tread is said to continuously move in a circle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,397 (Shanks) relates to a balancing monorail figure toy that includes an attachment that may be used to balance a figure on a tight wire. The attachment includes an inverted, generally U-shaped base member. A grooved wheel is positioned between the downwardly extending legs of the base member, and is secured thereto by a shaft. This attachment is secured to a figurine, for example. In operation, the grooved wheel may be set on an inclined tight wire to allow the figurine to roll down the wire.
The known animated displays discussed above have certain limitations, among other things, in the way movement of the balancing figures is achieved. Therefore, an improved animated display capable of moving a balancing toy, or figure, is desirable.
Moreover, while many animated displays are available for holiday decorating, Christmas trees are generally decorated only with ornaments mounted in fixed locations and with strings of lights. An animated display with a moving figure supported on the tree could add to its festive appearance.